The Appealing Mystery
by Skeexikx
Summary: Tintin finds himself attracted to another in a strange and unique manner. But he's not sure why... T&H, no slash.
1. The Mystery of the Girl

First sentence started this entire story. Well, yes – literally, but what I mean is that I had that sentence pop into my head and wondered what would happen if Tintin's latent sexuality was given a jump start by an unlikely source. Just where would that lead?

This was one that was giving me fits. Started to go one way, then another. Had it almost done and pulled out half the chapters and started over.

Hopefully I pulled it into something worthwhile. Let me know, if you would – please?

Must credit Disney's movie 'Beauty and the Beast' for one small line or two in this (if anyone even picks it out) – probably nothing, but I'd rather not lose the couch if sued. It's a comfy couch.

And speaking of lawyer stuff - don't own Tintin & Company - Moulinsart does.

Any and all grammatical errors are due to the usual fumbling fingers, sheer blindness and total disregard for language - English or otherwise.

…

"She's pretty."

Tintin made a small sound of agreement.

"You should ask her to dance."

He glanced over disbelievingly. "I'm sure her dance card is full." He murmured calmly.

"It will be by the time you get over there, lad. Blisterin' blue barnacles, boy! You've had your eye on her all night!"

He turned to regard the dark haired, bearded older man with surprise. "What…I…I've done no such thing!"

Captain Archibald Haddock paused to light his pipe and then grinned good-naturedly at his younger friend.

"Oh, who are you kidding, lad? You've kept her in your sight since she arrived at this shindig."

Tintin couldn't help the grimace that slipped over his youthful face. There were those who would describe it as a baby face. He was well aware of the fact that he looked much younger than he really was. And though that normally wasn't a problem, in this case…it could be downright disastrous.

But one thing was true. He had been following the young lady since they had arrived.

He and the Captain had been invited to a ball by the local potentate. Having just saved the man from certain financial ruin, and considering the ball was given partly in their honor and partly as a celebration, they didn't feel they had the right to refuse.

Even though both of them were exhausted from having traveled to three continents in just seven days, been tied up and rolled in carpets at one point (fortunately Snowy had arrived to chew the ropes and free them), held at gun point at another (the Thom(p)sons arriving just in the nick of time) and had just managed to catch the criminals after traveling long miles on foot, rounding up the authorities and busting into the den of thieves just as they were getting ready to disappear into the shady underworld forever. There had, of course, been a fight.

Instead of just accepting the man's thanks and traveling back to Marlinspike Hall for a much needed rest, both had agreed to stay one more day and attend the party.

And that was when he saw her. A bit taller than he, but then who wasn't and her height might be accounted for heels she wore under her dark blue dress. Blue that was the same shade as the sky just after sunset on a warm summer day - the same shade as her eyes. Eyes that sparkled when she laughed and she laughed often, tossing her head with its mass of silvery ash-blond hair back. A hue that complimented her skin tone: a warm and glowing, sunny cream. Her features didn't need but were enhanced whenever she laughed - a smooth brow, wide eyes, straight nose, and a mouth that was sweet yet had firmness to it, same as her chin.

She was no simpering fool, a giggly little creature; she clearly was amused and was not afraid to show it.

Yet there was something else about her, something that stirred feelings in him that he rarely experienced, let alone acknowledged.

She was somehow…exotic. A flame that drew moths.

And Tintin was intrigued. He'd never felt this way before, and was a bit…overwhelmed. He found himself angling so he could watch her, moving as she moved so she wasn't out of his sight for very long. He wasn't ogling her, or standing there slack jawed and bug-eyed, he was being discreet.

At least he thought he was being discreet.

He felt a small but not so gentle nudge in his ribs. "Go on lad, what are you waitin' for? An engraved invitation? Have some fun; night's not getting any longer." The Captain urged.

"And don't worry about keepin' your ol' sea-captain company, I'll be just fine." Continued the older man and Tintin turned to see his friend eyeing a table that sported several brands of whiskey, rum and other various assortments of liquor.

"Captain. You promised, remember? No more than one bottle for the entire night, and even that is too much." He sternly reminded the man.

"Aye, aye. But you didn't say I had to keep just to one kind of bottle now, did ya?"

Tintin sighed. He glanced over to where the girl stood, entertaining and being entertained by a gaggle of admirers. Perhaps he should just stay and keep his friend company, no telling what trouble the man would get into…

As if reading his mind, the older man stood straight and put a hand over his heart. "Tintin, lad, I hereby promise not to misbehave. I know you want to go talk to that pretty young thing, and you don't need this ol' reprobate standin' in your way. Now, off with you!"

As Tintin looked over at the young lady he hesitated.

"Unless," the other man said with a bit of a leer, "You want me take you over there and introduce you to her?"

"No! Er, no, that's quite alright Captain. I'll just go up there myself. You're quite right, nothing to be…um." He struggled with the right word – afraid, alarmed, anxious - though all of them sufficed, it wasn't the type of sentiment he was trying to express. "Uh…No reason to hesitate; in to the breach as they say." He finished chirpily, feeling foolish.

Taking action to words, he turned, squared his small frame and went off to battle.

...


	2. The Mystery of the Boy

2nd Chapter of 5. Haddock's point of view - I seem to like going back and forth between them...

...

Haddock was having a blast, at least now that he had found a wondrous supply of liquors to sample and even a couple of cronies to trade war stories with.

As he savored the taste of a fine single malt on his tongue, he suddenly realized that he had lost track of the lad's progress. He had watched as the boy had made his way over to the young lady, the girl surrounded by a veritable pack of suitors, each vying to be the one chosen as her first dance partner.

But he had lost sight of Tintin, seeing how the lad was a bit overshadowed by those taller, broader and somewhat older men. Not to mention the distraction that sent his own mind into a tizzy as he perused the goodies on the table before him.

And so, as he looked about the room, he noticed two things: one - the girl was out on the dance floor, being swung about most gracefully. But not by Tintin.

Second - there was no sign of Tintin. Anywhere.

Frowning, Haddock began to search throughout the large, brightly lit and heavily peopled room. He made three circuits but did not spot one instance of a ginger haired boy, tufted or not. And Tintin's hair was rather bright and had a tendency to stand out in a crowd. Indeed, he'd found the boy in many a teeming market or middle of a brawl by a glimpse of that red-gold head.

Ranging further, the older man began to search the outer halls, even stopped in the kitchen. He tried several doors to several rooms, but most were locked, and all but one was empty – and that one definitely wasn't occupied by Tintin, judging by the affronted deep voice and surprised squeal from the two who were rather…busy.

Becoming concerned, he wondered if he should alert his host. Considering that so many of their adventures began with Tintin's disappearance, the fact that he couldn't find the lad was cause for alarm. If Tintin had decided to return to his room, he surely would have informed the Captain. The youth was nothing if not conscientious.

For a moment Haddock stood, scratching at his beard. He hadn't looked outside yet; perhaps he should exhaust all venues before raising a hue and cry.

He returned to the ballroom and made his way to the large set of French doors that led out to the balcony and from there into gardens, some private and some not. Again he found partygoers, some in groups and some in couples (and some that should not be found doing what they were doing), but so far there was no sign of the boy.

As he hurriedly made his way back towards the estate, fully intending to grab the host and form a search party, his ears heard a familiar sound - a small yap.

Stopping, he peered down a darkened path he had missed and could just make out a small form sitting on a bench, with a smaller, white form beside it. Hearing a low yipping whine, he gave a sigh of relief. Countered by a rise in temper.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, lad! Startin' to get worried, thought maybe ya'd been kidnapped or something." Haddock ranted, trying to hide his worry with bluster. "What in thunderin' typhoons are ya doin' way out here for? If ya wanted to leave the party, why didn't ya just say so, instead of drivin' me half out of my mind…"

His words ground to a halt as he realized the object of his ire had not lifted his head, instead had turned away and was making a show of petting his dog, holding the animal securely in his lap.

"Sorry, Captain. I…just needed some air, that's all. I'll be alright, you don't have to worry."

Haddock narrowed his eyes. The lad's voice was…off. He sounded as if he were coming down with a…cold? Had the boy taken ill?

He approached the figure that seemed to sit tight, his shoulder's drawn in and his knees brought up close. As he sat beside the youth, he noted that the lad was still not looking at him, but was intent on stroking Snowy's fur as if the dog's life depended on it.

Peering at the boy's face, Haddock tried to make out the lad's expression, but the only light was down a bit and blocked by vegetation.

"Lad? Everything ok?"

"Yes." A single word, somewhat curt, followed by the lightest of sniffs.

Taking a deep breath, the Captain sat there and stared across at nothing. It was obvious that something was bothering the kid, but trying to pry personal information out of him was like wrestling a cloud. You could grasp all you wanted, but all you got in return were vague replies, soft evasions and gentle getaways. He'd never met anyone so reticent about sharing his emotions, let alone his past. Why, he'd been with the lad for a long time, and he still wasn't sure how old the boy was. He'd never met any family members, as far as he knew the young lad didn't go on visits. Blisterin' barnacles, he didn't even know Tintin's full name, or even if Tintin was the boy's name!

But he wouldn't be much of a friend if he didn't try.

Reaching out he laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and was rewarded by an instant tensing up. But at least the lad hadn't pulled away.

"Ok, my boy. It's just me and you and that scruffy mutt of yours. What's going on?"

Tintin turned his face away and muttered a low "Nothing."

"Lad…" Haddock growled.

The boy shifted a bit, as if to get up, move away. "Please…Captain. It's…nothing. Really it is. I'll be fine."

The last word was a bit broken, as if there had been the tiniest of…sobs?

Taking another deep breath, Haddock moved his hand off the youth's shoulder and began to rub it soothingly across the boy's slight back. Give him time, he thought. Something's not right, but what could it be? Unless…

"She said no, didn't she? Ahh, lad…"

Silence for a long moment and then a low whisper. "Yessss."

"Hmmmph. Well, she doesn't know what she missed, if you want my opinion."

He sensed rather than saw the dubious look the boy shot him, and he left off rubbing the boy's back and wrapped the arm around the boy's shoulder's, drawing him closer. He didn't say anything, just gave the young man some much needed encouragement and companionship.

After a long moment, Tintin relaxed somewhat and laid his head against the older man. Haddock could have been knocked over with a feather as the boy began to speak and not just speak, but let his words spew forth, as if a stopper had been released and everything needed to be let out, right now, this very second.

"If she had just said no, that would have been alright. But she smiled at me and said I seemed a nice boy, but she wasn't interested in dancing with a child. A child! You saw those men that were standing around her, all tall and brawny with mustaches or beards. I was a child, next to them. I probably was older than her, but to her, I was just a kid, somebody's younger brother that had one too many cups of punch and thought they were all grown up because they'd been allowed to attend a ball."

Haddock felt the heavy sigh that shook the small frame.

"You know I'm not a child and I know I'm not a child, and I get so tired of having to prove myself over and over again. How long have I been the world's most amazing 'boy reporter'? All my life and I probably will be for the rest of my life!" The last uttered in a tone of absolute despair.

"Now lad, there are those that appreciate you for the fine young man you are." The older man countered.

"I know!" Tintin replied firmly and then sniffed. "I know." He repeated, a little softer. "It's just…sometimes I wish I wasn't so…short and small and, and…baby faced! Sure it helps when we're on a case and the bad guys think they can underestimate me, which allows me to surprise them, overpower them or outwit them."

The youth heaved another most profound and heartfelt sigh. "But it sure doesn't help when I'm trying to act my age. And I can't even grow a beard so I do look older." He turned suddenly and looked up at the Captain. "Do you know I shave every Sunday, whether I need to or not? And I don't need to. But I do it just so I'm in practice for when I do need to." He lowered his gaze and dug his forehead into the crook of Haddock's shoulder. "And at this rate, I'll never need to. What's wrong with me that I don't age? I've grown a little since I've first met you, and gotten a bit heavier, but other than that, I still look the same as I did back then."

Haddock had opened his mouth several times to give an answer or observation, but chose not to reply – not only because he really wasn't sure what to say, but also because the boy had never opened up like this and the Captain wasn't about to do anything to stop him.

Tintin suddenly shifted, turning a little and leaned back against the older man. Snowy gave a small whine and laid a paw against the youth's arm, giving what support he could.

"Sorry Captain. I don't usually lose my composure like this, but…it…" The lad took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "it…honestly…hurt. And embarrassing. Those other men, they just laughed and slapped me on the back, like it was some sort of joke I was playing."

"I don't know why she affected me like she did, I don't…normally notice girls so much. I…like girls, I guess, but… I'm just…more involved with my cases and investigations to actually…strike up a …relationship. And I travel so much that it really…wouldn't be feasible… and …Oh, crumbs." the boy put his head in his hands. "I'm not making much sense am I?"

Taking his own deep breath and letting it out slowly, Haddock answered carefully. "Nah, lad, you're makin' perfect sense. Trust me, my memory may be a bit fuzzy on things, but I remember being all flustered and flabbergasted when I saw someone I thought I liked. It can be hard, letting yer feelin's out in the open and hopin' that they'll see ya the same way you see them."

"I understand lad, trust me, I do. And trust me when I say, you're a good lad - strong, forthright and upstanding, smart as a pin and twice as resourceful. If she only saw what she thought you were, then she wasn't the one for you. You'll find somebody Tintin. And when you do, you'll know."

"I suppose." Tintin suddenly stood up, causing Snowy to utter a small yelp as the dog was dislodged. "What do you say Captain, make our condolences to our host and call it a day? I really don't feel like celebrating any more, and I think I'd like to go to our rooms."

Standing up as well, Haddock observed the young man, and though the boy's features were still indistinct, he could tell by the stance and the set of the lad's shoulder's that Tintin had a plan of action, and any personal talk was over.

"Aye lad, I'd like a good night's rest myself. "

As they walked back to the estate, the captain glanced at the boy's face whenever the light was strong enough. All though the large grey eyes were a bit bloodshot and perhaps somewhat swollen, and the nose still had a tinge of redness, the boy's features were his usual composed and placid self.

Haddock sighed. He knew full well that the boy would file this away and continue on as if it never happened. Sometimes he wished the lad was just a tad more emotional. But then, that wouldn't be Tintin.

…


	3. The Mystery of the Evening

Poor boy, love's rough, especially when you've had no experience...

...

They had returned to Marlinspike Hall and for all intents and purposes things had returned to normal.

While the Captain enjoyed long lazy days with nothing much to do and nowhere in particular to go, Tintin had pretty much locked himself in his room until he got his reports done, articles written, facts filed away.

The only time he showed his face was during meals and then pretty much ate with one hand and wrote in his notebook with the other, trying to get everything down as he remembered it, sometimes asking his older friend for a corroborating detail or a personal opinion on some matter or other.

Finally he turned his completed article in to the newspaper and could relax a bit.

But he found himself restless. He was never one to sit still for long, but this was…different. He wanted something. And whatever this something was, it was a strong something. It made him toss and turn at night, stare into the distance during the day. He lost track of time, found himself wandering around the hallways and searching the rooms but not having a clue what it was he was looking for.

All he knew was that he was becoming a rather hopeless young man, sighing constantly. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear he was turning into some besotted fool. Except he didn't have anyone to be 'sotted' over.

Tintin hadn't exactly forgotten the girl, but he no longer remembered precisely what she looked like. However, he clearly recalled how she had influenced him. After the Captain and he had gone back to their respective rooms he had bid the older man goodnight, closed his door, changed into his pajamas and then had lain there for quite some time staring up at the darkened ceiling and tried to figure out just what had occurred.

He'd never been overly attracted to girls. Not that he was un-attracted, but he just didn't seem to notice them the same way males his age seemed to do - making them the be-all and end-all of his existence. He was well aware that there were females and there were males, and that the two were supposed to get together, but as far as he was concerned, such an activity either was not important or out of reach.

And as he had pointed out to the Captain, his duties as a reporter were the most important thing to him, and when there was a mystery to investigate, a puzzle to solve, clues to decipher and villains to bring to justice, then the thought of everyday life wasn't an option. He no more thought of having a normal life than he thought of trimming off his tuft of hair. It was an intrinsic part of him.

Which was why that night's events had confused, irritated and befuddled him. Confused him because he really wasn't sure why the girl had intrigued him so much in the first place, why he had attached such importance to her. Sure, she had been attractive. But he'd seen just as pretty, if not prettier girls before and hadn't felt the need to make them a part of his life. So why had he gone out of his way to watch her every move, to ask her to dance, to be close to her, to have her in his arms?

And what was so irritating was that he had allowed himself to be made into a fool. He had known he hadn't stood a chance with her. He had observed those men who surrounded her and they were just that – men. Tall, handsome, broad chests and broader shoulders, each one sporting some version of facial hair even if it was a five-o'clock shadow and each one them sophistacated, debonair and suave.

Everything he was not.

And more importantly, he had noticed how she was reacting to them. She liked them, she responded to them, she had them flocking to her as if she the sun and they planets, orbiting around her.

Of course she would look at him as if he were a child. She didn't want some inexperienced, baby faced, ginger haired, short little pipsqueak.

And he was completely befuddled as to what it was that made him take that step. Had it been a challenge for him? A need for adventure that he felt he had to explore? See if he could really go up to a girl and ask to be her partner? And what, really, would he have done if she had accepted his invitation? He would have danced with her, of course. But would he have continued to flirt with her, converse with her, perhaps even tried to steal a kiss?

He hadn't a clue.

All he knew was that he was hurt, embarrassed, and aching with a need that seemed to have no name. He had seen her and something within him had awoken. Something hot and burning deep inside, that had stripped his brain of all cognitive ability, gave him a false bravado and had led him to take a foolish venture.

And he had paid the price and ended up feeling incredibly stupid, saddened and very lonely.

As Tintin had laid there, his thoughts churning inside him, he had felt the slow trickle of tears running down the sides of his face.

…


	4. The Mystery of the Man

Haddock's always been there for his lad...

...

Haddock looked up as he saw Tintin walk into the library and sit down somewhat heavily on the nearby couch. "How goes it, my boy?" he asked jovially, reaching for his nightly glass of Loch Lomond.

"Oh, okay I guess." Came a rather dispirited reply.

Frowning, he took in the lad's somewhat droopy shoulders and downcast eyes.

"Something wrong?" he inquired - hoping for but not really expecting any answer.

"Mmmm." Tintin replied noncommittally.

Haddock gave a mental shrug. He had tried.

Watching the boy out of the corner of his eye as Tintin stood and began to peruse the library shelves he noticed that the lad seemed definitely not his usual chipper self. Even his irrepressible dog was rather quiet, just sitting there staring at its young master, the ears a bit down and the brown eyes concerned.

Eventually Tintin selected something to read for the evening and returned to his usual spot. Haddock went back to his own night's entertainment and soon lost himself in reading about the newest line of freighters.

"Captain?"

"Mmmm, lad?"

"Can we…talk?"

There was something in that rather innocent statement that had the Captain shutting his magazine and laying it aside. Giving his full attention to the young man across from him, he gave an encouraging smile. "Course we can, lad. What's on your mind?"

Tintin pulled his lips to one side and glanced away. "Not sure if it's my mind that's the problem." He stated.

"Oh?" Haddock replied, confused by the odd answer.

"Um…what I mean is…I seem to be troubled by…odd feelings. Strange urges. I wake up at night in cold sweats. And I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I swear, Captain, I feel like a…a…silly schoolboy or something."

"Hmmmm." The older man replied, giving this strange recital some thought. "You running a fever, feel ill at all?"

"Not at all, physically I feel fine. I guess. Well…sometimes I feel anxious to the point of practically jumping out of my skin and other times I feel like I can't get out of bed in the morning. I just don't understand it." Tintin answered, his forehead wrinkling with confusion. "I've never felt this way."

"Tell me lad, how long have you been feeling this way?"

Tintin was silent for a while, trying to think back.

"I guess…since we came home from our last adventure. I was too busy writing but even then I was having a hard time trying to keep my thoughts focused. Ever since then I've felt…discombobulated." Tintin finished, huffing out an irritated sigh.

"Ah-hmm." The Captain answered back. Taking another drink, he watched the younger man over the rim of his glass. He had an inkling of just what might be bothering the youth.

"Tintin, do you recall the last night before we came home?"

The grey eyes narrowed a bit. "Do you mean the ball? Yes, I remember."

"And what about a certain young lady, do you remember her?"

Scowling a bit, Tintin looked down at his hands and suddenly became absorbed with a non-existent hangnail. "Sorta." He muttered.

"Sorta lad? She had you wrapped up tight the whole evening! Don't tell me you 'sorta' remember her."

"Actually…I don't. I mean I remember her being there, and yes – I do recall being fascinated by her, but…You know, I never even got her name. It's really not her that's bothering me."

"Ah-hmm," Haddock said again. "But, you do admit to being intrigued with her."

The youth sat still and silent for a long time, and the older man was just about ready to give this latest heart to heart a wave goodbye when the boy shifted.

"Yes, she did…intrigue me. But that's just it Captain." Tintin looked over at him, his expression perplexed. "I don't know why she captivated me, or why I'm feeling so odd about it. Trust me when I say, I have no intention of running back there and finding her. It's not 'her' that seems to be the cause of all this…"

Pursing his lips, the Captain decided he needed a wee bit of a drink. As he sat there, a small glimmer of light began to shine.

"Laddie, are you lonely?"

Tintin stared at him and laughed. "Why would I be lonely? I have you and Snowy, the professor is here, and there are all sorts of visitors who arrive. Not all of them welcome…" He added softly, thinking of the last invasion of Jolyon Waggs, not to mention the usual pandemonium whenever Bianca Castafiore descended upon them.

"And yet you feel like you're missing something, right?"

It was Tintin's turn to purse his lips. "Yes. I do. But I have no idea what."

"What I think you're looking for, my boy, is companionship." Seeing the lad start to laugh again, Haddock raised his hand. "I don't mean the usual companionship, I mean the more than just friend's type of companionship, you understand me?"

Seeing the youth's uncomprehending look, Haddock sighed. He also recalled the young girl, and though he was old enough to resist such temptations (after all, there had been other, more beguiling enticements of a liquid kind that had kept hold of him during that evening), he had clearly caught the signals the lass had been throwing out there.

Signal's Tintin had also caught and responded to, but just not recognized them for what they were.

Pure, absolute, make your heart race, mind spin and temperature rise sex appeal.

The girl had it in spades. And knew she had it. Used it like a pro and had reeled in every available red-blooded male that had been there. Probably a few that weren't available. There had been a couple of rather mature gentleman orbiting nearby, their wives giving them the 'stink eye'.

Taking a larger drink, the Captain tried to come up with some sort of plan. He knew Tintin was an adult. The boy had gone through puberty, he was sure of that. He wondered if the lad had ever received 'the talk'? And if so, from whom? But then the lad was quite resourceful and would have found answers to any question.

But would the boy have thought to ask beyond the merely physical?

…


	5. The Mystery of Mysteries

Will Tintin get the help he needs to unravel his latest mystery?

…

Tintin watched as the older man got up and sat next him, the expression on his older friend's face one of concern.

"Ok, my boy. What I mean is, well…getting yourself a girlfriend. Going out on dates, calling her up and chatting for hours about absolutely nothing. Spending time with her, give her flowers, chocolates – that sort of thing." It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'promises you don't intend to keep', but he let that go instead.

Tintin sat back and gave him a look as if to say the older man had just lost his ever loving mind. "Captain! We've already talked about this, remember? I don't have the time to go looking for someone. And besides…." He hesitated, leaving the remainder unsaid.

"Besides what?" Haddock prompted, but got no reply, just a half-hearted shrug.

Sparing a glance toward the drink he'd left on the other table, the older man tried again. "Well, how about we bring 'em here? Could host a party or two, maybe you might find one appealing."

Again the look of disbelief.

"Thundering Typhoons, boy! Can't help if you won't let me. You're the one with all the plans; you come up with something, then." Haddock growled, crossing his arms and scowling at the sometimes infuriating young man.

Tintin leaned over and placed his elbows onto his knees and then his forehead onto his fists. He knew what his older friend was trying to do, and he had asked the man for help.

"Archie…"He murmured softly, looking down at his feet. "I appreciate you wanting to set me up with someone. But I just don't think I'm ready for the whole 'meet a girl, go out on dates, meet her parents, get engaged, get married, have kids, mow the lawn…"

"Blast it laddie! I'm not saying you need to settle down! Just go out and have a good time now and again."

Tintin glanced over at the Captain whose face was rather red and surly. Perhaps he should just end this. He didn't want to upset his friend, just wanted his advice. But that would mean he'd spend another sleepless night, wrapped up in a most irritating mystery the likes he'd never experienced.

"Mon Cher, don't be angry, please. I know I'm being rather…stubborn." Quieting, he sat for a while trying to marshal his thoughts. "When I saw that girl, something in me – took notice of her in a way I've never had happen before – with anyone. I have no idea what it was. Why did she affect me so much?"

It was Haddock's turn to lean forward and place his elbows on his knees, looking at the youth with a sympathetic gaze. "Her feminine wiles woke you up, my boy. She was giving out all sorts of signs that you picked up on. She was what one would call a free ride if you get my drift. She was after one thing and wasn't afraid to let it be known. Didn't matter if you found her your type or not, you responded to her."

Tintin gazed at him in shock. "Oh! But why did I respond so strongly?"

"Because lad, you said it yourself, you're missing something. And even though you may think you have comradeship, you don't have a special someone in your life."

Heaving a most profound sigh, Tintin leaned back against the couch and sagged, the very picture of a frustrated young man. "So, that means dating, doesn't it?"

"What is it about going out on a date that's got you all flustered, my boy? You've faced firing squads, kidnappers, crooks…they're a heck of a lot more dangerous than a wee lass is…" Haddock's eyes widened. Aha!

"Tintin…now…don't be angry, but…it's not that you don't like girls, but you're…unsure about them, right?" the older man asked hesitatingly. He had almost said 'frightened of them', but had managed to edit his words at the last moment. He had a feeling that was closer to the truth.

The lad took a long time in replying. "I…yes. I do have trouble…relating to…girls. They're…mysterious." Sitting up he stared at his friend. "And it's not as if you can go to the library and do research. I can read all about flying a plane, or woodworking or firing a kiln or all sorts of useful things, but there's nothing out there on just what a girl is."

Haddock felt his lips lift as he imagined the young man scouring the library for a manual on the infinite mystery of the female creature - 'The care and feeding of a young girl for the uninitiated' or 'Finding the right girl for you, just you'.

"Son, this is a mystery that has plagued the male race since the world started turning. It's a hands-on kind of thing, different for each young man."

"Archie, I understand, I think I do. But I really don't know what to do. How do I find someone I like? How will I know if she's the one? And how do I…know if she wants me?" Once more Tintin leaned back and all but flung a hand over his forehead. "And what if the girl…rejects me again?" He whispered softly.

Haddock had another aha moment. This was what was really bothering the boy. "Well…go to places you like to go. If there's a girl that interests you, go talk to her. That way you know the girl shares at least something in common with you. Get to talking with her and see if there's anything else about her you like. It's kind've like interviewing someone, Tintin. You don't have any trouble with that, now do you?"

Tintin's eyes widened. "Of course! I can say I'm interviewing for a story. That way I can talk to them without it being a…'date'. That's a wonderful plan, Captain!" The lad sat up a bit, and Haddock could see the wheels already beginning to turn. "And then I won't feel so bad if it doesn't work out." Tintin began to smile only to suddenly deflate.

"But what if she does like me and I like her? What then?"

"Then you hold hands, steal a kiss, go out behind the woodshed if you get my meaning."

"Captain!" Tintin yelped.

"Tintin! It's a natural thing, laddie. Happens all the time." The older man replied matter-of-factly.

"I know that, I have read all about that." The youth answered, and then immediately turned red. "Er…that is…I mean…"

Haddock couldn't help it, he tilted his head back and laughed out loud, then laughed even harder at the affronted look on his young friend's face. Finally getting himself under control, he wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, son, I'm not laughing at you. But you would have researched all about it, wouldn't you?"

Growing more serious, the older man turned toward Tintin and put a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder. "But there's more to it than just the physical, and that's what's troubling you isn't it?"

"Actually, I think both aspects of getting with a girl is giving me the fits. Going through all the dating, and then…well then, taking that first step, getting…um, er…intimate." Once more Tintin blushed. "And isn't it the man who's supposed to be more…experienced? I sure as heck am not."

"Hmmm, well lad….I could always take you to a brothel. Get it done and out of the way."

"No!" Tintin yelped again. "Good lord, Captain. Can you see the headlines on that if anyone was to recognize me?" He felt a shudder run through him. "I do want…sex. Yes. I admit it. I do. But I don't think I just want sex for the sake of…well, answering bodily needs."

Haddock hid a smile. Trust the upstanding youth to keep his own urges in check. Whoever managed to snag this fine young man damn well better appreciate the treasure she received. Or else.

"So lad? We've talked quite a while, but is anything helping?"

"I think so." Tintin answered and began to tick points off one by one. "Girls are mysterious. But I can get to know them by interviewing them. Once I find one that interests me, I can see if she likes me in return. And then… I guess, just see where it goes, right?"

Almost throwing up his hands and shouting hallelujah, Haddock settled for nodding emphatically instead. "Quite right, laddie! You'll see. Treat it as one of your adventures, a mystery to solve, a puzzle to put together. Yes my boy, girls can be scary, and they are like nothing else on earth. Don't worry if you don't figure them out all at once, like I said, the female race has been running us males ragged since Eve waved to Adam."

"But," The older man continued. "Trust me; they're also one of the greatest things on earth, too. You may have to meet a lot of them, and yes, some are going to break your heart, but once you meet the 'right one', you'll know it. And then you'll be walking around on air, my boy, head in the clouds and a silly grin on your face."

"And you'll be right with me, won't you Captain?" Tintin asked, a smile lifting his lips. "I think I'm going to need you more than ever for this adventure. It's the biggest one I've ever been on, and I sure will need all the help I can get."

"Aye lad, I'll be here for you, give you what advice I can, a shoulder to cry on if you want or anything else ya may require."

Grinning Tintin jumped up. "I'm going to start first thing in the morning, tonight I'll make a list of places to go to and then I'll…" His words faded as he ran out of the room, leaving the older man to sit on the couch shaking his head.

In all the time he'd known the boy, Haddock had gone from one roller coaster adventure to another. But something told the Captain that this latest mystery was going to be an even more interesting one. Sitting back down in his chair, he picked up the whiskey glass and then put it back down. He had a feeling there wasn't enough liquor in the world for the trials and tribulations that would soon rear their heads, and he was going to need a clear head to navigate the waters he would soon find himself in. He tried to imagine the young lad in love and smiled.

Yes, going to be quite the adventure.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

And there you have it! The gist of this story was to take our famously 'less than interested in girls' young man and have his libido slapped upside the head, wonder what was causing him to act the way he was and then have him realize that he could treat his newfound interest as an adventure. I was going to take this farther and have the poor boy go on date after date until he did find 'the one', but realized I was just going into a direction I had no interest in following. Other's have gone there and done better.

And I really like the dynamic between Tintin and Haddock, two completely opposite souls that have found a strong connection through their abiding friendship and wanted this story to explore that aspect more.

Thank you, thank you for your reviews and comments; I hope I took this story to a good place. Let me know if I did or didn't. Can't know unless I ask. As I writer I have a tendency to look at my grocery list and think it's Pulitzer Prize material (Ok, maybe not, but still…), so I'm not really a good judge of my own writing ability, and this one was more serious than my usual fare.


End file.
